


[podfic] i will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me

by arkadyevna, Kess



Series: [series] we were born to be adored [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bloopers Included, Dirty Talk, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Dom/sub, Facials, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, i have literally no excuse for this, just Tim letting off some steam, unhappy but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic ofi will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for mebyCaesarVulpesHe’s almost pretty like this, small and naked and pressed against Tim’s bathroom wall. Bruised and bitten and begging.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Series: [series] we were born to be adored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] i will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076608) by [CaesarVulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes). 



> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, for the challenge of Swap! This one was a swap with Kess (who happened to be my co-reader, wow) - and so in exchange for their recording of a podfic in a small space, I edited this particular one from the end instea of from the beginning. It is harder than it sounds. This ALSO contains a second file that is our bloopers, because somehow I've never posted a blooper reel - and one of Team Purple's 'Never Have I Ever ... Until Now' challenges was to post a blooper reel!
> 
> please enjoy a reveal of just how deranged we are, and we hope you enjoy this. yeah, we know the bloopers are longer than the fic. this took us ... way too long to record. we're crackpots. anyway, thanks so much to Caesar for their amazingness!

****

**Original:** [i will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076608) by CaesarVulpes. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works) and [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)

**Pairing:** Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker 

**Rating:** Expicit

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Length:** 00:05:45

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oaxaoaocv1s08j3/%255BTMA%255D_i_will_show_no_mercy_for_you%252C_you_had_no_mercy_for_me.mp3/file) : **2.48 MB**

**Bloopers Length:** 00:11:40

**Complete Bloopers MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fybmowhhi3fat2i/%255BBLOOP%255D_i_will_show_no_mercy_for_you%252C_you_showed_no_mercy_for_me.mp3/file) : **4.96 MB**


End file.
